The Administrative Core will assure smooth operations of the Center. Dr. Nancy Retry will serve as the Director of this Core. She will be responsible for optimizing coordination between the Center projects and the Cores, ensuring ethical conduct of research, overseeing regulatory obligations across projects, assuming budgetary responsibilities of the grants, and organizing resources and environment. The Administrative Core includes support for an Administrative Assistant who will assist Dr. Retry in the overall and day-to-day management of issues and operations of this Center. The Executive Committee, consisting of the Core Directors, will meet monthly. They will provide ongoing review of the overall Center goals, the scientific content of the associated R01 projects, the pilot studies, and our progress as a Center as a whole. A larger Steering Committee will be comprised of the Core Directors, junior faculty and post-doctoral fellows, and key research staff associated with the Cores and R01s; it will also meet at least monthly. To optimize collaborations with community providers, we will organize thrice yearly meetings with the Community Affairs Advisory Board members, consisting of directors and clinicians in community based clinics participating in CM projects, and other interested parties. In addition to these meetings, an annual scientific retreat will occur, in which the progress and direction of the Center will be reviewed and discussed. Members of the Scientific Advisory Board, comprised of individuals with national and international reputations and expertise in psychotherapy and CM as well as those with complementary interests, will participate in the annual research retreat. Together, this structure will ensure proper functioning of the Center to coordinate and optimize the completion of ongoing studies, improve the quality of data collected, facilitate cross study comparisons with the aim of identifying new directions for research, and expand dissemination of CM to the community at large. By these mechanisms, the ultimate goals of the Center can be achieved (1) to become a national resource in CM training, (2) to refine CM treatments to extend their long-term benefits, and (3) to disseminate CM so that more substance-abusing patients throughout the country are treated with and benefit from this empirically-validated treatment.